In a fixing apparatus mounted on an image forming apparatus in the related art, examined to separately dispose a plurality of heat generating bodies in a direction orthogonal to a conveying direction of a sheet and heat a toner image on the sheet. In this case, a gap is necessary between the heating bodies adjacent to each other. However, this gap portion cannot generate heat. Therefore, temperature drops in the gap portion and temperature unevenness occurs.